The invention relates generally to internal combustion engines. More particularly, the invention relates to systems for accumulating compressed gas from a cylinder of an internal combustion engine.
The invention also relates to arrangements for creating a source of compressed gas which can be mixed with fuel and injected into a spark ignited internal combustion engine.
Attention is directed to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 159,661, filed Feb. 24, 1988, and to a recently filed U.S. patent application entitled "A Cylinder Entrapment System with an Air Spring," assigned to Outboard Marine Corporation, both of which relate to systems for accumulating compressed gas from a cylinder of an internal combustion engine.
Attention is also directed to U.S. Pat. No. 1,551,731, which issued on Sept. 1, 1925 and which relates to a passage and valve in a sidewall of an engine block and supplying air to a plenum, and to Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,304, which issued on Aug. 23, 1988, which relates to an internal combustion engine with a compressed air collection system, and which includes ducts communicating between a cylinder and a storage tank, and passing through a sidewall of the cylinder.